Pizzaagogo fandango
by UnObserved-Undermined
Summary: Gee lives in italy with masimo. she is 21 and engaged to him.dave is nowhere to be seen, but on the actual day will every thing run smoothly?and can gee finally figure out who she loBes. before its too late?R&R plz,mainly told in flashbacks
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers this story is more gee masimo. i am a dave-gee person though, ****and he will be in it, i promise. gee will go with dave. if you want a more geexdave story, read my other one, a ride on a camel. now on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: this is my plot but i dont own the rights to the books. they are all louise rennisons.**

_**16**__**th**__** March **_

_**2 pm**_

"Jas, do you like my dress?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, Georgia, I already said yes!" ok, no need to be Mrs. stroppy knickers. I said this to her.

"Jas, there is no need to be Mrs. stroppy knickers"

"Gee, I am not being stroppy, now, how do you want your hair?" hmmm

3 minutes later

Still thinking

"How about naturally free-flowing and hippy-like?" asked jas.

"No thanks Jas, I don't want to be like wise-woman of the forest." Ha, that would show her. Only now she was having number 4 on the having the hump scale.

"Please talk to me jassy, I am vair, vair sorry with knobs, you are my maid of honour and I can't do this without you"

"Ok then, the weddings in 3 hours, we better hurry up." Ahh, she really was my bestest pally. Wait- did she just say the wedding was in 3 hours? Eek. But I do love Masimo. I remember when he proposed.

***Flashback 1 year***

**Up at the crack of dawn, aka 10am**

"Gee, Someone is at the door for you!" ugh, who would be here at this time in the morning? I went downstairs and saw mutti thrusting her nungas at Masimo. Oh giddy god. Masimo. Here. At my house while im make-up less and wearing my telly-tubby jim-jams. (They are a new pair you fool's).

I ran upstairs. Quick, foundation, mascara, concealer, eye shadow and lippy. Clothes- black dress top thingy and yellow leggings (I have a weird fashion sense, now that I am full of maturiosity and sophisticosity) and orange checked dolly shoes. Now run downstairs like a running thing on running tablets.

**Downstairs**

"Ah, cara, you look, err, bellissima, si, bellissima." I smiled.

"so, do you want for to go a walka?"

"Err, si."

**At the park.**

**Sitting on the swings**

"Cara, I have known you for some time now, and I have great love for me, no?" I nodded like a nodding thing on nodding tablets. " So, miss Georgia, will you do me the honour of becoming my bride?" I was speechless.

"I err, Nungh."

"I shall take that for a yes." Then he put the ring on my finger.

"I have to go to band practice now. I speak to you later. Arriverderci" then he gave me a number 6 and walked off.

Oh giddy god, Dave has just come round the corner looking quite gorgy porgy. No, I must not think like that. I have Masimo, my Italian stallion and engagement partner.

"Hi gee"

"Hey, Dave" I quickly sat on the hand that had the ring on it.

"Whats that on your finger?" Oh gott in himmel. He must have seen the glimmer.

"nothing" see what an amazing liar I am.

"gee, you are the most rubbish liar I have ever seen." Then he took my hand. And he saw the ring. Suddenly his face became vair un-laugh ish. "Oh. Did your handbag horse give you this?"

"He's called Masimo."

"oh. Well, tatty bye gee, my camel Theodore is waiting, you know." Then he ran off. I was tempted to call after him, but I didn't. I wonder why he was so upset. He's got his new girlfriend Olivia to keep him company.

***End flashback***

Ho hum pigs bum. Actually, I haven't seen Dave properly since that day. I've seen him around, but when I go to talk to him he starts to talk to someone else, or walks off. And I invited him to the wedding, but he didn't reply. Where is he, I could do with some boy support. Rollo just talks to Jools, tom is too interested in twigs, dec dithers for hours, Ed is just interested in football, and tell me one sane person who can talk to Sven who isn't Rosie. And even then she's not completely sane.


	2. charming vati, just charming

Mabs and Jools have just walked in the door with make-up. Me and jas decided on me having a bun on the centre of my head with strands of hair around my face. Jas curled them for me. It has lots of bounciness on the bouncibility front.

"Gee, what colour lippy do you want?" asked Jools

"What about coral pop, by miss sporty?" I knew Mabs would join in soon.

"On her wedding day? Gee dosen't want some lippy from boots on her wedding day, do you Gee"

"Actually Jas i think it looks quite nice." now Jas is having another strop. she is very low on the great mates scale. Maybe even verging on the having the hump scale.

**5 minutes later**

Just as the girls were doing my make-up Libby and Mutti burst through the door.

**3 seconds later**

I wonder how comes mutti still looks like a prostitute now, when she is entering old age.

**2 minutes later.**

And Libby still looks like a demon child. It is quite hard to believe that libbs is 10 now.

**1 second later**

Yuck. i dont mean that libby has got to number 10. that would be discusting, you dirty minxes. I sounded just like Dave the laugh then. blimey oh riley, i really miss Dave.

"Georgie, you look so grown up!" Thats because i am grown up, Mutti.

"Fanks mutti."

"Georgie, am i going to wear a pink dress?"

"No Libbs, your'e going to wear a white and baby blue one"

"Oh"

**10 minutes later**

She does look cute in a blue one. I can remember when I told them I was getting married.

*Flashback*

On the phone.

"Mutti, Vati, Libbs, Granddad, Maisie, (there are quite a lot of people around today, aren't there?) there is something I need to tell you"

"What is it Gee, i need to be at poker with the lads in 10 minutes" Charming Vati, just charming. I said this to him.

"Charming Vati, just charming"

"What is it Gee gee?"

" Um well, you know Masimo? well he has asked me to marry him and i said yes."

"Oh" Is that it? all they say is Oh?

"I can nit you a dress if you want, Georgia dear"

Gadzooks! no way.

"Um, no, its ok thank you, Maisie."

"Ok then dear, tell me if you change your mind."

"I will"

* End flashback*

**sorry its so short, i had writers block, and for how bad it was, and the amount of speech. Can you review me if you have any suggestions for next chappy coz i have no idea. i might skip forward to the actual wedding, actually. review me to tell me what you think.**


	3. he's not in love with who?

**_sorry for the long wait my amies, i have been really busy this holiday. my family came down from london so i spent a couple of days with them. No flashbacks in this chappy. sorry._**

**1 hour later**

ok, here goes, i am going down that aisle and am going to marry masimo. deep breaths, deep breaths.

**3 minutes later**

"Gee, the car is here." said Libbs.

"Ok"

**4 minutes later**

**in the car**

How long can a car ride take? i have been in it for 4 hours. The church is only a 45 minute walk. Stupid pizza-a-go-go traffic.

**1 second later**

No, i shouldn't say that, Masimo lives here, it's where he's from.

**30 minutes later**

Here at the church. Finally. I'm 20 minutes late and i'm sure every one is waiting.

**5 minutes later**

**walking down the aisle.**

Ok, so i'm walking, Jas is holding my dress, and so is the rest of the ace gang, Rosie is of course wearing a furry dress with viking horns on her head. As we were walking i could hear Sven saying "Ja, that is my little fishy bride ja."

**10 seconds later**

Finally at the front. How long is the aisle meant to be anyway? vair long is the answer to that, my little pally-wallies.

**2 seconds later**

The vicar/preist person is talking away in pizza-a-go-go-ese, and because my family and friends are English, as am I, we have to have a translator. Oh joy behold.

**4 minutes later**

Dear big G and our lord sandra, how long did you want a ceremony to go on for? My legs are aching like billio. The talking people were just getting to the bit where you say if any persons here present... blah blah blah when i heard the door tremble. Then i realised that none of the barmy army are here. I thought i could hear people talking outside but i thought it was just my imagination.

**1 second later**

"Dave, Dave mate, just leave it, she's made her decision."

"No, he dosen't love her"

What? Is dave here? if he is what is he talking about, he dosen't love her?

**2 Seconds later**

The door has just burst open, and stood in the doorway is... yup, you guessed it, Dave and the barmy army. But who is the mysterious stranger standing next to Dave? Before i could say any thing, Masimo suddenly shouted out " Juan, what are you doing here?"

Juan, who is juan, i thought he was my imaginary slave? And where is Carlos?

**OOh-er, can you guess whats going to happen? next chappy won't be up for a while i'm afraid, I have got a really manic week coming up, my other cousins are coming up from London and its the Air-Show down here, so i'm watching that. sozzas. fanks to** **x-teamjasper-x**** cullen part of the idea for this chappy.**


	4. the hen night

**Hello people- I am back. Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy, and my internets been cut off, so I have to update at school.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Louise Rennison. **

"Masimo, why is he at our wedding?" he looked shifty.

"To warn you" shouted Juan. "Carlos is going to come". Oh merde. Talk about ironic. First I was wondering where Carlos was, and now he's here.

**1 minute later**

Reminds me of my hen night.

***Flashback***

"Come on Gee-gee, we're going to be late" whined Mabs through the bathroom door. "Alright, alright, haven't you heard the saying? Patience is a virtue"

"Nope. They've changed it. Its on the Sony Ericson jet advert, it says impatience is a virtue." Gadzooks- they've changed the saying. How fascinating.

**5 seconds later**

Not. I left the bathroom with:

2 coats of concealer (stupid lurkers)

3 layers of foundation,

Grey/black eyeshadow (I was going for the whole mysterious, smoky eyed look)

Black eye liner

Black mascara

And clear lippy.

**3 seconds later**

"finally, we thought you'd got stuck in the bathroom or something!" exclaimed Jools.

"Now, get this on" she passed me a black mini dress. I think I'm over doing myself with all this blackness. I'll turn into an emo, or Goth.

**10 minutes later**

Ellen put some deeley-boppers in my hair, which was left down. With maximum bouncibility, of course.

**3 seconds later**

Remind me to never let Ellen touch my hair again. The deeley boppers got stuck in my hair, and it hurt vair muchos.

**20 minutes later**

At club notte cuore (club night heart). What a stupid name for a club, night heart. But the girls, who can' speak Italian as well as moi, thought it was a vair groovy gravy name.

**5 minutes later **

In the club, drinking vino tinto. They don't do normal alcohol here. Ho hum pigs bum.

**2 seconds later**

Oh my… I have just seen the most gorgy-est man ever. And he is coming our way. He is also wearing a firemans outfit. Yummy scrumboes.

**1 minute later**

I could feel the cosmic horn go out and the big red bottom rear its head. No Georgia, think of Masimo, think of Masimo. He started to strip. Cor blimey. I kept my face impassive. That is what I like to think. I could see Ellen out of the corner of my eye. I leaned over to her. "Have him if you want him- not like dec's here." She turned to look at me, and I winked. Then out of no-where, a voice shouted "no, Ellen, I love you" and Dec made his way over to us and snogged her. From what I could tell, it was a number 6.

***End Flashback***

So that is why it's ironic, because I said to Ellen that Dec wasn't here, then he suddenly was.

**Sorry about the whole ironic-ness- I read a book that was full of it, and it got stuck in my head. But anyways, please R&R!**


	5. i hate mondays

**I'm back peoples, and I've actually updated earlier today! I am so proud! And this is the longest Georgia Nicolson fic I have ever written! So anyway, on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Louise Rennison, so don't think of suing me!**

**Erm, hello? **

**1 minute later.**

Oh dear gott in himmel, can this get any worse?

**3 seconds later**

Apparently it can. Carlos- or I think its Carlos, unless Masimo has got any more secrets up his sleeve, had just come bursting through the door. "Masimo, how can you marry this… this… tart?!" What! How dare he? I am soo, soo not a tart. I am just a woman who has insecurities about her complexion (stupid lurkers).

"Carlos, don't talk about my cara like that, she is not a tart, she is vair belissima". Aaw. And he said vair, something that he must have picked up from me.

"Don't lie to me Masimo, you know you don't really love her, she was just a distraction. Come with me, and we can get away from here, be together like we should."

"Masimo, what is he talking about?" I asked him.

"Nothing cara, just ignore him"

"Georgia, he is lying to you, he's been cheating on you for years, from the day he proposed!" shouted Dave from the back of the church.

**5 minutes later**

What? He's, he's a cheat? Then something weird happened. Dave ran down the aisle, jumped on the altar (because you know the Romans are very catholic, and like proper catholic weddings in proper catholic churches) and started singing: "You've got to break free, you've got to break free gee, free from this love, you've got to break free"

**10 seconds later **

It was quite good, actually. Everybody, especially the ace gang, started swaying their arms up in the air in time to Dave singing. Vair groovy-gravy.

**4 seconds later**

Then Dave jumped down, and started to walk over to us. The he said to Masimo, "I always knew you were a homosexual handbag horse" and then punched him. Hard.

**1 second later**

On the nose. All the girls ooh-ed, even Libby. It started to bleed, and Masimo started to cry. "My nose, you've disfigured my nose! It's dripping on to my Gucci tote bag and all over my Prada shoes!" Wow, he is quite a drama queen. Why didn't I see this before? And how on earth did he get the money to pay for designer clothes? He told me that the band wasn't doing so well.

"Look up then" said Dave, disturbing my inner rambling. Instead, Masimo half skipped, half ran, gaily, down to Carlos, and cried on his shoulder.

**1 minute later**

What about me? I'm the one he should be crying to, I'm marrying him.

**2 seconds later**

Although I don't want blood all over my dress. I looked down the aisle, and could see Masimo still crying, and Carlos rubbing his back.

"Scusa, but we're running out of time, I have another wedding in 5 minutes" said the priest person. How cliché, only 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry, Georgia, but I can't marry you, it doesn't feel right, I love Carlos" what, no! he cant dump me, I was going to dump him!

"Ok then"

"Wait" said Dave "Don't waste a perfectly good wedding. Marry me, Gee, I love you and I always have" then everyone said aah. "You don't need to look like a fish Gee, even though it is hard to look normal when someone as gorgy as moi is proposing" ooh, the cheeky cheeky minx. I said that to him "Dave, you are a cheeky, cheeky minx" he grinned.

**15 years later**

"Lucy, will you hurry up and get down here?" I shouted up to my daughter.

"Leave her for 5 minutes, Gee, its not like you've never been late before" said Dave. I smiled at him.

**5 minutes later**

**Running up some stairs**

"Lucy, get your fat bum out of bed right now, you're late for school"

"No, five more minutes"

"Its been five already. If I had my way you'd be up already, its only because your vati wanted to give you some time that you're still in bed"

**Lucy POV **

Oh for gods sake, maman is vair annoying, I might have wanted to stay in bed, and I might have wanted to miss school today. And why does she keep calling dad vati? I call her maman, 'cos were learning French at school. Apparently though, when they were younger they called their parents mutti and vati. I think maman is much better.

**Gee POV **

She still isn't up. I hate Mondays.

**So it is finished, mon amies. I know the ending was a bit rubbish, but ho hum pigs bum. I apologise for the lack of gee-isms, I couldn't find the right places to put them in. I do like the Lucy bit though, and I call my mum maman sometimes, because I'm weird lol. Tell me what you think, please R&R**


End file.
